The mounting means in known, plate-like storage platforms of this kind, with which the storage platform is hung in the mounting openings or slots of, for example, frame struts of a mounting frame which is U-shaped in cross-section, may extend in the longitudinal direction of the storage platform, so that the storage platform is inserted, or hung in, in its longitudinal direction. In other words, a storage platform is hung in four vertical frame struts disposed at corners of a rectangle, by first of all inserting two mounting means, which are disposed at a common front or narrow side of the storage platform, in desired support recesses in two corresponding frame struts; in the process, because of the fixed mutual spacing between the four frame struts, the storage platform has to be tilted about a transverse axis running perpendicular to the long sides of the storage platform in order to be able to move it between the frame struts. After the two above-mentioned mounting means have been pushed completely, or as far as possible, into their support recesses, the storage platform can be placed in a horizontal position, so that the remaining, opposite mounting means associated with the other narrow side of the storage platform come into alignment with corresponding support recesses in the other two frame struts and can be inserted into them by displacing the storage platform substantially horizontally. In most cases, engagement recesses are provided, so that, whenever all four mounting means are pushed to approximately the same depth into the corresponding support recesses, they co-operate with the support recesses in a positive fit by means of the engagement recesses, thus ensuring a firm, immovable support.
In addition, storage platforms are known in which the mounting means with which they are hung in the mounting openings or slots of, for example, frame struts of a mounting frame that are U-shaped in cross-section extend in the transverse direction of the storage platform, so that the process of inserting them or hanging them in takes place in the transverse direction of the storage platform. A storage platform of this kind is hung in four vertical frame struts disposed at corners of a rectangle by first of all inserting two mounting means, which are disposed at a common long side of the storage platform, in desired support recesses in two corresponding frame struts. In the process, because of the fixed mutual spacing between the four frame struts, the storage platform has to be tilted about a transverse axis running perpendicular to the narrow sides of the storage platform in order to be able to move it between the frame struts. After two mounting means have been pushed into their support recesses, the storage platform can be placed in a horizontal position, so that the remaining, opposite mounting means associated with the other long side of the storage platform come into alignment with corresponding support recesses in the other two frame struts and can be inserted into them by displacing the storage platform substantially horizontally. Here too, engagement recesses are provided in most cases, so that, whenever all four mounting means are pushed to approximately the same depth into the corresponding support recesses, they co-operate with the support recesses in a positive fit by means of the engagement recesses, thus ensuring a firm, immovable support.
These arrangements have proven their worth in practice. An occasional disadvantage, however, is that hanging the storage platform in and out is felt to be relatively time-consuming because of the need to move it to and fro.
The object of the invention consists in providing a storage platform in which the frame struts can be inserted and removed more quickly and more simply.